Jacob is my choice
by PaytonKristen
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella goes to Jacob. It is all okay, until Seth is nearly killed by...
1. Chapter 1

Jacob is my choice- Chapter 1

"Hey Jake!" I said

"What's up Bells?" Jake said

"I choose you!" I said, blushing

"What?" He said

"I love you Jake" I choked out

"But… what about the leech?" he stuttered

"He… wasn't good for me." I lied

The truth is, Edward left me. The whole Cullen family left. Never came back. I decided if I want to be happy, I have to be with the next one I love. _My Jacob_. Sure, I was devastated when Edward left, but I have to move on now. With _my Jake_.

"Really?" Jake scoffed "If you think I will take you back after all of this…. You're right…I love you Bella!"

I ran over to hug Jake, but to my surprise, his lips met mine. Our lips danced in the sunlight. His lips suddenly found their way to my neck, which he was now kissing. I dug my fingers into his soft hair. He abruptly took it too far, and grasped me too tight.

"Ouch Jake, you know the whole werewolf thing?"

"Sorry! Did I take It too far?" He grinned, only to let his hands fumble to the buttons of my shirt.

Suddenly, he was growling, I wasn't sure why.

"What?" I gasped

"Thought I heard something" he mumbled

Only to that second, I suddenly saw a flash of blonde hair in my sight.

"Whoa, did you see that?" I screamed

But he didn't listen; he was too busy kissing my neck. I yanked away only to see the blonde vampire standing in a tree above me. I shrieked. Jake suddenly saw what I saw, and transformed. He was snarling, his glistening white teeth showing. The vampire jumped off the branch, and ran towards us. Jake got in my way, and suddenly leaped at the vampire.

"Watch it mutt!" Yelled the beautiful vampire

I then realized who the vampire really was.

I smiled, Jake is so caring.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange message

"Rosalie!" I yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message from Edward." She said calmly

"He said to tell you he is sorry he left, but feels it was best." She said

"I—I—I-"I stuttered

"He said he can come back if you'd like; he is really messed up" She chuckled

I heard Jake growl. I was with Jake now, I can't just leave him. But Edward….I still l_ove_ him. No, I have made my choice.

"I miss him too, but he left, a-a-and now I'm with Jake" I stuttered

She scowled, and ran off.

"Wow!"

I took off in a run towards him. He phased back before I could reach him.

"You know Bella, you don't have to be with…me, you can go to your little blood-sucker if the makes _you_ happy." Jake scowled

I smiled, Jake is so caring.

"No Jake "

He laughed softly, and took me in his arms. We took off to Emily's house. He kissed me on our way there. When we got to Emily's house… there was a lot of trouble…


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble-Afoot

Jake took a deep breath as we walked to the house. His warm, tasty breath met my face. Inside, I heard the screams of what seemed to be Leah.

"What happened?" Shouted Jake

"S-s-s eth-h-h, the house, vampires!" she shrieked in horror

To my amazement, Leah's arm was bleeding, the tissue of her arm showing. It would heal soon, but it looked pretty bad.

"What happened to Seth?" Jake said

"There were five vampires… I have never seen them before… I ran to get help...but Seth was still behind me, and they got hi….." she suddenly screamed, and the sound of her muffled sobs scared me

"Is he... Dead?" Jacob had a drop of moisture run down his face. He acted like Seth was a pest, but Jake really love that kid.

"I don't know… Sam went to check..." she cried

Jake went over to comfort Leah, and so did I. She started screaming at me, saying it was my fault that Jake was not there at the time. Jake started convulsing, and ran to his room. Horrified, I ran outside. How could Leah treat me so rude? I went over to Jakes window, where he sat on his bed, head in hands. I ran back inside, avoiding Leah's harsh gaze, and went over to Jakes room. The door was shut, so I silently cracked the door open. I went over and sat next to him. I stroked his hair. He took my hand in his, and kissed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No" he said

"I'm going to find Seth." He said

"I'll come too!" I said

He stared at me.

"Okay" is all he said


	4. Chapter 4

Torn into pieces

Jake ran outside with me, and to my amazement, he phased. He motioned towards my back with his head, and bent down. I took grip of his soft fur, and he lurched forward. Taking off into the deep woods. Riding with Jake was fun. He was going so fast. He smelled something, and took off faster. To my relief, he stopped. In front of me, I saw Seth, the sand colored wolf; he was curled up in a ball. I jumped off Jake, as he phased.

"Seth!" he screamed

Seth shuddered, and then let out a cry of pain.

Jake and I inspected Seth's injuries. He was bloody all over.

"Can you change kid?" Jake said

Seth whimpered as he phased back into a human.

"Did I do g-g-good?"He stuttered

"Of course" Jake whispered

"I killed one, but the others got awa…" Seth suddenly started puking violently

"Oh Seth!" Jake whispered

All I could do was stare, and watch in horror. Jake lifted Seth up softly, careful not to hurt him.

"Jake… am I going to… die?" whispered Seth

"NO!" shouted Jake "Are you crazy, I will not let one of our best wolves die!" Jake said again

Seth and I smiled in unison. We started off on our descent towards Emily's house. Along the way

Seth fell asleep. I stared, smiling at the brave boy.

"He has courage." Jake said

"He does." I smiled

Seth's light snore encouraged us to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Broken

"I bet if Edwards's dad was here, he could fix up Seth" I thought

No, no I should not think of Edward. I am with Jacob now.

"Whatcha thinking about Bells?" Jake said

"How perfect my life is." I lied

"I am just naturally better than that leech." He taunted

"Don't assume what you don't know." I said quietly

But he heard me and sighed.

"Bella do you really want to be with me, or am I second best?" He asked quietly

I stayed silent. The padding of our footsteps was all that could be heard.

"Jake, I…" I said

I walked quietly back to my red truck in Jakes driveway.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still carrying Seth

"Home…I need time to think." I said

"Look, if it was about what I said..." He stated

"No, I'm just going to think about my future." I lied

"Okay, well, see you later, love." he sighed

"Love you, I think" I said so he couldn't hear me

No, I do love him. I should stay here, and be with the one I love. Too bad he loves me more than I love him. Oh well, Charlie doesn't expect me home yet, so I guess I will stay. I walked in the house to find Seth awake next to Leah.

"Hey Bella" Seth and Jacob said in unison

"Well Charlie said he doesn't want me home yet so… I guess you're stuck with me!" I said

"Cool "said Jake

Leah rolled her eyes. I stared at her for a second, wondering what life is like for her right now.

"Hey did I tell you guys Bella chose me?" Jake smiled


	6. Chapter 6

_**In Time...**_

I sat at Jake's house for a while. Seth soon felt better, Jake was in his room, and Leah was still giving me a deranged death glare. Suddenly, Leah felt the need to speak to me.

"What is wrong with you? You know Seth could have been killed out there? Thanks to you, he almost was. You should have just stayed with that _bloodsucker_. You two idiots were perfect for each other."

"Leah I didn't mean for things to happen like this... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause Seth any harm. You know I love him like a brother!" I choked out.

"We don't _need _you around here. And Seth is _my _bother, so stop acting like a little harmless girl who just wants peace and love. I can see right through your shallow heart. " She scoffed.

I was in shock. How could Leah speak like this to me? Well... it was Leah. Nonetheless, I had to get out of there. I scrounged up my bag and walked to my truck. As I was getting in the truck, Jake ran up and hugged me.

"Please Bells, don't be mad! Lean is just a real jerk all the time. I really love you, and... Well I don't want you to leave...

"Jake calm down, it's not about Leah. Charlie wants me home." I lied.

As I drove down the rocky pathway, my heart had a violent feud with my brain. I loved Jake, but I loved Edward too. Edward was my first true love. I really only wanted Jake because... he took me away from the pain of Edward. No... Jake is my only love now. He is mine, and I am his. Nothing can change that... or so I thought.

Driving through the woods, I heard a huge thump on the top of my truck. Eh, It's probably a branch or something. But then my truck stopped, and I knew this wasn't a branch, it was something larger.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sudden Death**_

I screamed out in sheer terror as I saw a face look in the front window of my truck. The face had red eyes, and sharp teeth; its hair was dark black, and it had the face of an angel. He looked at me as he threw the door to my truck open.

"We have a pretty one here, young too. You smell so good." he said as he took a huge whiff of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. But in reality I already knew what he wanted.

"I am just really hungry, and you look like the perfect snack." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Please! I am friends with Edward and his father Carlisle. They're vampires. Do you know them? If you killed me, they would hunt you down." I shouted. To be honest, I didn't really know is they would hunt him down... I didn't even know if they cared about me anymore.

He lurched forward and looked deep into my eyes.

"I don't care about them. I want you. You're.." He trailed off

"I can _smell _one. There is another one around here." He said as he got out of my car.

Just as he turned around, a huge figure threw him to the ground. I heard a snap and saw a match being lit. It had been too dark to see who the figure was, but in the fire, I could see my love. It was Edward.

I pretended not to see him, and sat with my head in my hands. I attempted to act like a damsel in distress, but obviously I failed. Wait, had Edward been spying on me?

"Bella... I know what I did was stupid... And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you, and I know what I did was messed up. And it messed you up; but it messed me up the most. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you, and wondering if you're safe. Bella you're mine forever." Edward cried out.

"Edward... I don't know anymore... I'm with Jake now... He's my best friend! When you left, _he_ was the one who comforted me! He took care of me! What did you do?" I cried.

"Bella look at me and tell me you want to be with that mutt. You don't really love him, you're just using him! Feeding off of his emotions!"

It was true... I was using him. But I needed him... Right? Or should I chose my true love Edward?

"Edward I..."


End file.
